Charmian Stark
by unstoppable9069
Summary: When Hogwarts is closed for Christmas, the Chichari come back and a giant demon invasion Charmian Stark is sent back to England with her boyfriend Jace. Charmian Stark the only daughter of Tony and Pepper, Shadow hunter, youngest seeker in a century, ravenclaw, queen of Arendale and also known as Lucy the Valiant. She and Jace must find their way in life together or not. Jace/OC


_AU I don't own any of these things apart from the Name Charmian and the plot. Some bits belong to others who I don't know. :) please read and Review. I am british so that is why there is no american. :) Love you forever if you do R+R_

* * *

'Hey Charmian. Wait up!' I sighed. Typical Potter.

'What now Potter. Father said not to be late as I am meeting my best friend and my boyfriend who happens to be an angel at the station.' Harry Potter always thought he could get all the girls with his raven black hair and green eyes. But not me. Even my brothers and sister hate him. Well the Pevensies are not really my siblings we are just really close.

'is that angel me?' I frowned. I dropped my trunk on the floor. A slight flurry of snow had started to wihp up. 'Ok Potter let me get this straight. Just because you can get any girl ,fine I give you that ,does not give you the chance to go after me. I know a real God, at least two assassins and a dozen other people who would happily kill you and not blink an eye. Five are teenagers who have fought battles and are royalty like me. Also I can freeze you with ease.' Harry gulped. Every one knew about the new Ravenclaw Charmian who had magic powers. Well she was British american, had rune scars all over her arms and body, was a queen of narnia and Arendale, could kill anyone and not be guilty, rumoured only daughter of posiden and daughter of Tony and Pepper stark. Not good to cross on a good day.

'Oooh Harry she is on fire. Leave her alone ok. She has a traumatic life what with her closest family being superheros, her friends not knowing truly about her. Just leave it.' I smiled a Cho. She was a really nice person just annoying most of the time. She smiled back. I dragged my trunk to the gates to find Thor.

* * *

_'_Harry she is totally out of bounds. Did you see the man she hugged like her father?' Harry was upset. He had seen Charmian fling herself into a tall blonde man's arms. He held a hammer that looked rather mysterious.

'He is such a weed I will challenge him to a duel.' Cho interrupted again as they were in her compartment.

'Personally that is a stupid idea. Her father is a billionaire. Tony Stark. Iron Man. That man. Is the God of thunder.' Hermione looked frightened.

'Really God of Thunder?' Ron scoffed. 'Iron Man?'

'That is why she is a Ravenclaw because she inherited her fathers brains. Him being a genius and all her family being from america one that is bilingual. And she is Russian.' Cho looked smug at that she knew something that Hermione did not.

'But is that not dangerous living with a Russian? I mean they are very violent sometimes.' Cho looked on disgust.

'She is an american just let it go ok? She won a scholarship. She has already completed muggle school. Ok. So please just let it go Potter. Just because she trains with Captain America who is a super solider and Dr Bruce Banner. These guys are nothing compared to her cousins the fantastic four. You should get to know her better Potter.' She got up and stalked out of the compartment in find of her friends.

* * *

_'_Hey Thor! How is everyone?' Thor chuckled.

'Jace is fine. So is Alec, Isabelle, Magnus who has gotten engaged to Alec Maryse and Robert are very annoyed but who cares. Clary cannot wait to see you and Simon they are cool. Alice and Isabel are fine so is Finn. Jace has been going crazy about you being so far away.' Charmian chuckled.

'He would. Well who are we waiting for?'

'Me.' Jace had stepped through Thor's makeshift portal. Charmian laughed.

'How are you then Jace? Christmas is coming I can feel it.' He lightly kissed her on the lips.

'I know! My day has gotten a whole lot brighter since I saw you.' He put his arm around her and together with Thor they stepped back through the portal into the institute. Maryse had seen Jace leave and waited. She put down her book when they came back through. She saw Charmian and swept her up into a big hug.

'Charmian have you been eating enough you are still like a stick!' Charmian laughed again. Her laugh was like tinkling bells on a wind chime in a slight breeze. The elevator opened suddenly and out spilled three people. Clary and Isabelle ran over to her and dragged her to the nearest sofa to gossip about school. Charmian looked pleadingly at Jack who just smiled and turned to Alec and Thor.

* * *

'Charmian did you meet any hot boys?' I laughed.

'Only Potter and his big head but he is not hot. Only rather large and pudgy. I have many good friends who are boys like the Weasley's, Cho's brother Chi who now is dating Luna.' I was wearing my shadow hunter dress which was quite short and came with high stiletto boots. Isabelle made me stand up and turn around she looked on with approval. Clary winked at me. I liked wearing these short of clothes as Pepper and Tony had made sure I was acquainted with every side of me. Muggle, magical and shadow hunter. Also on a trip to Arendale which is next to Idris I was the queens sisters daughters daughter who they called Elsa as they had never known the name Charmian. I just smiled and waved. That is when I found I had another sort of magic. Elemental magic where I froze everything I touched.

'Charmian! Thor is leaving to go back to Stark Tower!' Stood up to leave. As I moved to grab my trunk it sprang open, spilling to contents everywhere. Well only my books, wand and school robes and cauldron. I sucked in a sharp breath when Jace picked up my charms book.

'Charmian? What is this?' He was walking forward and just about to crush my wand.

'JACE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' He froze while Alec had picked up my money pouch and looking through the contents. I glanced over to Thor who just shrugged to say 'just tell them the truth.' I moved and picked up my wand and started to gather up my things.

'Charmian what are you not telling us?' I burst suddenly into tears.

'Oh fine. I go to a magic boarding school in Scotland. I was not meant to tell anyone.' Isabelle was the first to react.

'Whoa! That is cool. I had heard about that Harry Potter from a friend who goes there too. Her name is Apolline Flitch. Her father is a shadow hunter but was stripped of his marks. He was so upset but overjoyed when his only child was a shadow hunter.' Jace frowned.

'THAT IS IT YOU ARE NOT EVER GOING BACK THERE!' I smiled at him. Alec looked up from my galleon.  
'Keep them.' He looked at me in awe.

'Really?' I nodded. Suddenly the doors opened and in came Pepper in her shadow hunting gear…


End file.
